


Happy Birthday, Handsome Bear

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo is sick on his birthday, and Minhyuk isn’t around.





	Happy Birthday, Handsome Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For our mighty leader, Son Hyunwoo. Happy birthday, handsome bear!

Hyunwoo was sick. Well, it wasn’t an unusual thing; he could be sick a few times in a year. Normally, he wouldn’t be all whiny when he was sick—sometimes he was grateful because that meant he could spend at least a day at home and forget about the pile of works he had to face every day. He was grateful because when he was sick, Minhyuk would take a day off to take care of him, which meant more time with his beloved one.

However, this time was a little different. Hyunwoo was sick right on his birthday and Minhyuk was away from town. There was a family matter that Minhyuk couldn’t avoid, so he went back to his hometown for a few days. It sucked, honestly. Hyunwoo wasn’t one to want to have a birthday party, but since he dated Minhyuk, birthday seemed to be more fun and he always waited for it—or at least, he always anticipated of what Minhyuk would do to surprise him.

It sucked to be sick on his birthday, even more because Minhyuk wasn’t with him. In the afternoon, some of his friends came over and brought him food and presents—he wouldn’t forget Hoseok’s grin when the slightly younger man handed him a big box full of condoms with a small birthday card, and “Safe sex!” was written on it—and it made him feel a little bit better. But, everything wouldn’t be the same without Minhyuk. The auburn-haired man only video called him in early the morning, wishing him a happy birthday, blowing him kisses (he even kissed the camera lens as though it was Hyunwoo), and saying that he was sorry for not able to go to his place, but that was all. Let’s say Hyunwoo was greedy, but it wasn’t enough.

When the night fell, Hyunwoo started wondering how Minhyuk was doing. He missed the guy so much—he wanted to hug Minhyuk and breathe in his sweet scent. He wanted Minhyuk to sing for him, lulling him to sleep, just like what Minhyuk would always do when he had a fever and it was difficult to even get drowsy. He checked his phone in every minute, hoping Minhyuk would give him a call again, or maybe a text asking how his condition was, but his phone kept silence. Hyunwoo understood that Minhyuk might be busy that he didn’t have time to contact him, but it didn’t change the fact that he felt so lonely because of it.

It was dinner time and Hyunwoo dragged his body out of the bed half-heartedly. He went to the kitchen and heated up the egg porridge Kihyun cooked for him when he made a visit this noon. It was very quiet in his apartment right now; the only sounds were coming from the boiling porridge that was ready to serve.

Hyunwoo poured the meal into a bowl and brought it to the living room, so he could eat while watching TV. Hyunwoo always said that he didn’t like eating while watching TV; he would prefer eating while listening to Minhyuk’s story about how his day went. He was so used to it because even though they didn’t—haven’t—live together, Minhyuk would always come over to join him for dinner. But, now that Minhyuk wasn’t there, he only had his TV to company him.

At the first spoon, the bronze-skinned male sighed. Kihyun’s porridge—actually, everything he cooked—was delicious, but somehow it didn’t taste that good this time. Maybe it was because Hyunwoo was sick. Or, maybe it was because Hyunwoo missed Minhyuk so much that everything would taste bitter when the sunshine of his life wasn’t around.

Hyunwoo only stirred his porridge for a moment as he stared blankly at the TV. A comedy show was aired and, in a usual time, Hyunwoo would laugh a lot at it, though this time, he didn’t even feel like smiling at the funny scenes. He had never expected that getting sick right on his birthday and when Minhyuk was miles apart from him would turn him into this mellow, pathetic man.

It took him quite a while before he shook his head. He couldn’t be like this forever. His cold wouldn’t be gone if he didn’t eat properly, and he needed to drink the meds too, so he shouldn’t waste his time here. Moreover, Minhyuk would be back soon, and the younger guy would freak out if he found Hyunwoo still sick.

(Minhyuk was always fussy about Hyunwoo’s health. Sometimes it could be annoying, but at times like this, Hyunwoo wished he could hear his boyfriend’s nagging.)

He finished his meal right when the comedy show was over. He grabbed a glass of warm water to drink the cold medicines he got from the doctor, and after that, he turned off the TV and all the lights before going straight back to bed.

Hyunwoo didn’t know that he fell asleep as soon as he rested his head on the comfy pillow. He realized it when a few hours later, he was awakened by some noises outside. He checked the digital clock on his nightstand; it said 11:45 PM.

 _A burglar?_ His sense rose at the thought. He quickly pushed his blanket away, and without caring about the painful poundings in his head, he rushed outside. He might still have slight a fever, but he still had enough strength to beat one man or two.

Trying not to make any sounds, Hyunwoo opened the door, and when he caught a shadow of someone walking to the kitchen, he moved as fast as he could, pulling the arm of the stranger and pinning them down to the floor.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my house?!”

“It’s me—it’s me! Hyunwoo, you’re gonna break my arm!”

Hyunwoo’s eyes rounded when he heard the familiar voice. No, it was more than a familiar voice; it was a voice of someone he had missed all the time!

“...Min?”

There were grumble beneath him, confirming that he was right, it was Minhyuk.

“Can you get off of me? You’re heavy, you know.”

“What—oh! I’m sorry!”

Minhyuk grunted as Hyunwoo released him free. He sat on the floor, holding his wrist that had been twisted by his own boyfriend. “Jeez, it hurts,” he muttered.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo moved to sit beside the redhead, taking the delicate arm and rubbing the wrist in a soothing manner. “I’m sorry. I thought you were a burglar. You didn’t tell me you would come—wait, why did you come here? It’s almost midnight, Minhyuk; it’s dangerous being outside in this hour!”

Minhyuk jutted his lips (Hyunwoo swore he wanted to kiss those lips right away, but he didn’t want Minhyuk to get sick) as he said, “It was a surprise. It’s your birthday and you’re sick. I felt bad for not being with you, so I decided to go back. Never expected you would attack me when you first saw me. I even brought you your favorite cake and this is what I got…”

Hyunwoo smiled apologetically. He helped Minhyuk stand up before turning the lights on, and he felt so guilty when he saw he left a few bruises on the wrist. It wasn’t that bad, but it still looked hurtful.

“You should’ve told me,” Hyunwoo said as he bent down to pick the box of the cake that was thrown when he attacked Minhyuk before. “If you did, I’d stay up to wait for you.”

“I told you, it was a surprise. I wanted to be the first person you see in the morning, so I planned to sneak into your bed. Because usually you wouldn’t be awakened even by a huge earthquake, I thought it would be a good plan,” Minhyuk reached for Hyunwoo’s cheek, palming it gently, “but it seems you couldn’t sleep well that you easily woke up, hmm?”

Hyunwoo hummed as he leaned to Minhyuk’s touch. “But you didn’t fail. Your surprise worked.”

“And it almost got me killed.”

Hyunwoo burst into laughter. He pulled Minhyuk closer, hugging the slender body tightly. He buried his face into the narrow shoulder, relieved that Minhyuk was finally back. He closed his eyes when Minhyuk’s thin fingers ran through his hair—for the first time after this long day, he found the comfort he’d been craving for.

He whined when Minhyuk pulled away, though he couldn’t say anything because Minhyuk had had his hand on his forehead and said, “You’re still slightly warm. Let’s get you to bed.”

“You’re staying a night, right?” Hyunwoo asked, worried that Minhyuk would decide to go home to his own apartment instead of sleeping with him.

“I am,” Minhyuk smiled softly, reassuringly. He kept his eyes on Hyunwoo as he continued, “I still have time to wish you a happy birthday, right? I haven’t said it directly to you, only by video call.”

Hyunwoo glanced at the clock that was hung on the kitchen wall. 11:55 PM. It was still his birthday. “I guess so.”

Hyunwoo didn’t want to kiss Minhyuk; he didn’t want his boyfriend to get sick and he meant it. However, he couldn’t refuse when the shorter male pulled him and crashed their lips together. Minhyuk’s lips were as soft as a ripe peach. No, Hyunwoo didn’t have enough strength to resist.

“If you got sick tomorrow, it’s not my fault, okay?” Hyunwoo whispered between the kisses, only to get a smack on the chest by Minhyuk.

“Happy birthday, handsome bear.”

(Minhyuk didn’t get sick the other day, but a week later, he started having a sore throat, followed by a fever. He ended up staying in Hyunwoo’s place, being whiny all day, and he would literally cry if Hyunwoo left him even though it was only for a short while.

“I was only away to buy you jellies,” Hyunwoo laughed when he found his boyfriend crying in his bed—he should hold his squeal because, damn, why did Minhyuk have to wear Hyunwoo’s sweater, which was definitely bigger for him?

“I don’t want jellies! I want you!” Minhyuk wailed.

Hyunwoo didn’t have a choice but cuddle his whiny puppy to sleep.

Not that he minded it, anyway.)


End file.
